Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6-9
Reader Rabbit Math Adventures Ages 6-9 is a computer game in The Learning Company's Reader Rabbit series of children's educational games. It was released on September 28, 1998. Plot Reader Rabbit reluctantly joins his pal Sam the Lion who has entered his dilapidated sailboat in a race. With no rudder and a motley sail, the twosome quickly begin to trail the other racers. Sam suggests a shortcut, which leads them into unknown territory. As if that isn’t bad enough, a tremendous storm ensues, shipwrecking them on Pirate Island, and the boat parts collapsed. As the two begin to despair, Penelope the Parrot, an island inhabitant, comes to their aid. She encourages Sam to build a new boat, using parts that have been hidden around the island. Meanwhile, the Pirats fear that Sam and Reader are present to steal their cheese. They have a secret plan to keep our heroes from building their boat and leaving the island, and they will stop at nothing to ensure its success. Gameplay Objective The player has to play nine activities multiple times in increasing difficulty throughout the island. Penelope gives instructions on how to play. Each activity can be set from difficulty levels 1 to 6 to make the math formulas easy to hard. There is also an arcade difficulty mode to set the speed of the activities. Completing an activity earns the player a boat piece and a number of points. Playing at higher difficulties earns the player more points. If the player earns enough points, the player is promoted to a higher naval rank. The ranks are: * Sea Rabbit * Boatswain * Ensign * First Mate * Captain * Admiral Activities Arcade * Don't Wake the Pirates * Fishing for Numbers * Pirate Splash Exploration * Sail Maker * Going Bananas * Monkey Pizza Party * Pirate Lookout * Tourist Trap * Number Line Treasure Boat Parts Hull Items * Front Planks * Hull Ribs (6) * Keel * Oars (2) * Portholes (2) * Rear Planks * Rudder * Steering Wheel * Stempost * Transom Deck Items * Anchor * Bell * Compass Card * Crow's Nest * Figurehead * Heavy Rope * Life Buoy * Life Jacket * Masts (2) * Port Light * Prow * Rigging * Rowboat * Starboard Light Supplies * Barrel of Fresh Water * Barrel of Grain * Barrel of Salted Meat * Blankets * Cutlery * Firewood * Fish Net * Lantern * Large Cooking Pot * Mask and Snorkel * Naval Charts * Pots and Pan * Sack of Fruit * Telescope * Tool Chest * Two-Way Radio Specifications Skills List * Adding and Subtracting * Multiplying and Dividing * Counting Money * Estimating * Telling Time * Creating Fractions * Solving Equations * Number Patterns * Place Values * Identifying Inequalities * Early Geometry * Measuring * Number Lines * Great Than/Less Than Special Features * 29 Interactive Games and Activities, over 100,000 Math Problems * 6 Levels of Difficulty * 50 Printable Activities * Personalized Workbooks and Rewards Gallery Releases RRMath6-8-UKCover.jpg|UK Cover ReaderRabbitMath6-8-UK2.png|Alternate UK Cover RRMath6-9-Personalized.jpg|Personalized Cover Screenshots PiratsGroup.png|The Pirats Category:Games Category:Mathematics Category:1st Grade Category:2nd Grade Category:3rd Grade